Conventionally, as a power module used for driving control or the like of a three-phase motor, there is a power module such that a semiconductor element serving as a heat source is mounted on an upper surface of a ceramic substrate, and the ceramic substrate and the semiconductor element are sealed with a resin so that a lower surface of the ceramic substrate is exposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).